His Final Quest
by Adamson93
Summary: An old hero named Tyrannus Sunstrider returns to find and reform the most powerful weapon of all time named Gorshalach once wielded by Sargeras. But first he must find the two fragments in order to reform the weapon and finally rid Azeroth of all evil.


**AN: Hey guys, my name is Tom and I've always been intrigued by writing Warcraft stories. I'm 18 years old and I know I am not the best writer in the world but I love to write and always find ways to improve. I hope that you enjoy my story and I promise to take my time with each chapter and hope that it delivers to all of your expectations. Chapters may take long but I want to make sure I deliver an amazing story that will make you wanting to read more until the very end. **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to Warcraft. Some of the characters in this story are either created by me or based on characters from the comics/games. All ©Copyright belongs to Activision Blizzard.

Story: The story will be based 35 years after the events of the Cataclysm in which Deathwing the Destroyer met his demise. This story will be about an Old Hero named Tyrannus Sunstrider who looks to seek the most powerful sword of all time named Gorshalach once wielded by the most evil name in all of Warcraft Sargeras. To be able to reform the sword he will first need to find the two fragments which are needed to be able to reform Gorshalach which can be finally used to stop all evil on Warcraft forever.

* * *

><p><strong>His Final Quest<strong>

**Prologue:**

His eyes slowly opened as he awaked from a restless dream that had troubled him for many nights. He could still hear the eerie sounds stuck in his mind re-imagining a past that he had so longed to forget but always seemed to not be able to let go. He closed his eyes and could see the constant visions which haunted him of when he was younger, as the visions pictured a handsome, young Caucasian man with long, silky, thick black hair that went down to his shoulder. His name was Tyrannus Sunstrider, a very powerful warrior who was respected by many of the citizens of Stormwind. He was known for being a very valiant man and also his honourable respect for King Varian Wrynn. Although very powerful in battle, he also had a sensitive side with his love of the people of Stormwind and his family.

Seconds after Deathwing attack on Stormwind, he could hear the screaming surrounding the town of Goldshire. The flames began to erupt like a volcano causing most of the town to be covered in a thick black smoke. He rushed through the Valley of Heroes to see that the statue of Danath Trollbane had been sheared from its pedestal at the feet due to the attack. As Tyrannus rushed down the path that seemed to take forever he could see injured citizens fleeing from the town.

"_Tyrannus!"_ the woman shouted desperately from the burning building. The woman was screaming from the top floor of the semi-detached inn as the flames were covering most of the building. Tyrannus looked up to see his wife was trapped clutching her hands around a young boy proximally looking no older then his early teens, both looking down at Tyrannus whom was frozen in shock. Everywhere that surrounded him became oblivious to him as he ran towards the house desperately trying to rescue them. The black smoke was covering most of Goldshire and it was almost impossible to be able to see due to its thickness. Tyrannus hurried towards the inn without a second thought even though that the guards had arrived at Goldshire from Stormwind City to try and put out the flames and seize the attack that was caused by Deathwing himself.

"_I'm coming"_ shouted Tyrannus trying to make his way through the house. The house was quickly beginning to fall apart and looked as if the whole house would collapse in a matter of minutes. The wood was beginning to fall from the ceiling, and the floorboards were beginning to crack on every step that he took.

He opened the door and saw that much of the lower house was completely covered by the fire. He could still hear the terror coming from the citizens of Goldshire as they begged for their life, desperately trying to escape the scorching flames. Tyrannus had the urge to go through the fire even though he knew there was a high probability that he would not make it out alive, but he always promised that he would die for his family. Outside of the building there were many of the Stormwind guards that were trying to put out the fire and try and find any citizens that need rescuing. One of the recruited guards made his way over to the house that Tyrannus was in. The guard was small builded, with a gaunt looking face, and heavily breathing to show that he was nervous, as it was quite obvious that the guard was nervous. The guard entered the inn could see that the whole lower part of the inn was covered in the fumes. He looked around and faintly saw Tyrannus trying to make his way up the stairs of the burning house.

"_Tyrannus, come here quick"_ shouted the guard trying to grab Tyrannus attention.

"_No I can't, my wife is up there"._

"_The house is going to fall any minute Tyrannus, if you don't come now than your not going to make it out of here alive_" the guard said persuading Tyrannus to come towards him. The smoke was covering the guard's eyes and could only faintly make out where Tyrannus was. As the guard looked on he could see that Tyrannus was making his way up the stairs as the house was becoming increasingly unstable that it could have gave away at any moment. Tyrannus breathing was becoming much slower as he breathed in the fumes that were surrounding most of the house. He could hear that the stairs was about to give way and looked up at the fire that was blocking his path, but he knew that he had to save his family.

"_Tyrannus, I don't know how much longer this house can hold"_.

"_Just go, I can't leave this place"_.

As he took one more step, Tyrannus foot went straight through the stairs as the whole thing collapsed to the floor. The guard rushed over and grabbed the waist of Tyrannus and began to quickly pull him away from the burning building. Tyrannus looked on to see he was moving further away from the building and tried to whisper faint words but the words just didn't seem to come out. Tyrannus looked on at the house slowly slipping away from consciousness to see that the fire was completely surrounded in fire. He closed his eyes with the sound and image of his wife screaming for help which would haunt him for thirty-five years to come.

* * *

><p><strong>35 years later<strong>

Tyrannus awoke from the repeated nightmare once again that had haunted him for thirty-five years after the death of his wife and son. The room was bright and the sun was just rising up which meant that It was morning once again. Tyrannus went to the bathroom and began to wash his face with the water from the sink. He looked up at the mirror to see an image that he hated of an old, gaunt man with short grey hair and the dark circles under his strong brown eyes. When he looked in the mirror he knew that he was the complete opposite of what he once was. Everything that he loved his family, his friends, his home, had been destroyed in a matter of hours due to Neltharion wrath. Tyrannus slipped into a long depression after his family death and distanced himself away from everyone he knew, and even began to distance away from himself. The man that he once use to be was no longer that man as it was if someone else came and took over Tyrannus body.

He walked outside to a pleasant breeze with a tint of cold that was coming from the Alterac Mountains. He could feel the coldness pressing softly against his face closing his eyes and enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere. This was the first time in a long time that Tyrannus felt at peace not with himself, but the world in a whole. For the years that had passed since Deathwing demise Azeroth had become a much more at peace over the decades. He made his way over to a place that kept him closer to his deceased wife and son. He kneeled down, arching his back upwards read the epitaphs that read '_Here lays Veranda Sunstrider, beloved wife and mother. May she rest in everlasting peace' – _with the other epitaphreading _'Here lays Danath 'Tyrannus' Sunstrider, beloved son. May he rest in everlasting peace'. _

"_Everyday I come here, knowing that however bad life gets I will always you have both in my life. You keep me at peace, and I hope you always know how sorry I am that I couldn't have protected you both. For the first time in many years I woke up today with a chance to be able to do something right. I won't be coming back here tomorrow, but I'll always keep you somewhere I know you'll both always be_". A gaze of white light seconds after had pierced through the clouds and shined down onto Tyrannus. As he looked up gazing at the light he lifted up a smile, a smile that he thought was taken away from him all them years ago.

He went back to the house and opened an old-looking chest box, which had obviously not been used in a long time. He wiped off the cobwebs that surrounded most of the box and pulled it out from the attic. He turned the brash, rusty looking key and turned it slowly hearing the sound of the noise of the chestbox unlocking. He opened it up and inside was his old armour that he once wore along with his precious medals. Opening the chest it was as if everything came back to again, like it restored his memory or some-what. He looked down at the rusty-looking armour, and grabbed the sword that he once wielded. And that very moment, after 35 years the hero inside of him was re-born once again.


End file.
